


Tonsils

by amycooper



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, episode tag: Letting Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycooper/pseuds/amycooper
Summary: Ray wakes up after getting shot.





	

Tonsils.

When Ray was seven he had his tonsils removed. When he woke, he felt something like this. Tired, foggy, sluggish. He was fairly certain they couldn't have taken them out again.

He frowned. His throat didn’t hurt. His shoulder was sore. He slowly opened his eyes.

He first saw Diefenbaker sitting tall in a chair opposite of his bed, tongue hanging with out in a type of canine smile on his face. Glancing slightly to the right, he could see Fraser sitting in his wheelchair fast asleep. His head was resting on Ray’s bed next to his feet. Benny's face was lax and peaceful. He looked surprisingly young and untroubled in his feet, though the apparent vigil belayed that.

“You’re up, my baby.” 

“Hey Ma, I’m not a baby anymore. Cut it out,” Ray turned his head towards the sound of his mother’s voice. She was beaming at him. 

“You’re always my baby, Raymond, no matter how old.” Ma said as she straightened his blanket. “How do you feel?”

Ray eyed his mother for a moment. It was rare that she spoke so quietly. The Vecchio household was always loud, even when he was a kid and his ma's voice yelling over the ruckus was a constant. “Alright Ma.” He squinted at his injured shoulder. It all started coming back. “I was shot.”

“The doctor said you’ll recover fully, after a little physical therapy.” Ma Vecchio said.

Ray glanced back at Fraser. “Fraser’s okay?”

“Yes. You probably saved his life. You’re a real hero, Raymond.”

Ray frowned at that. Sure he saved Fraser’s life, but only after nearly ending it. Did the two cancel each other out?

Ma Vecchio turned to look at Fraser too. “He wouldn’t leave.” She explained. “Once you were out they allowed him a brief visit but he refused to leave when his time was up. He ended up compromising with the nursing staff. He got to stay as long as he took some painkillers. I think it knocked him right out, poor dear.”

“Yeah. Looks it.” Ray yawned himself. 

Ma gave Fraser a frown. "He looks thinner to me. Does he look thinner to you? Has he been eating well? What is the food like here? I'll make you both some dinners and bring it in."

Deif made a little whine. “Don’t you start.” Ray warned. 

Deif gave him a sad look.

“And don’t give me that look.” Ray said, closing his eyes.

"Food for you too," Ma said to Deif.

Ray huffed, then yawned.

“Get some sleep.” Ma made a motion like she was about to pat him on the shoulder, but caught herself and fussed with his sheets yet again instead. “You must still be tired from the anesthesia. I’ll be here when you wake up.” She glanced at Fraser. “And in all likelihood, you’re friend will too.”

“Alright Ma.” Ray said, already sounding far away. Looking at Benny, fast asleep by his bedside, he somehow knew, for the first time in a month, that everything was going to be alright in the end.


End file.
